fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Guy Zoa
Guy is the new master of the guild Ura's Mercenaries, on the behest of Ura Fulgur, who left a letter naming Guy so. Ura unfortunately met his untimely demise when facing off against the four Generals of Phoenix Rising. Guy has not only improved the guild with directions left by Ura, but he has also accomplished the goal of making the guild official. Taking the guild to new heights and gaining respect from the people of Earthland. With this though, Guy's plan began to take flight. His plan to take down Phoenix Rising once and for all. Thus The Double S's were created. They are a fake Dark Guild meant to infiltrate the ranks of Phoenix Rising and find their secret location to hopefully put an end to King once and for all. |kanji = 男ぞあ|rōmaji = Otoko Zoa|color = Blue|text = White|name = Guy Zoa|race = Human|gender = Male|age = 20 Pre-Timeskip 23 Post-Timeskip|height = 5'11|weight = 155|hair = Black|eyes = Blue|birthday = October 8|blood type = O+|affiliation = Ura's Mercenaries|previous affiliation = Shattered Dusk Shadow Society|mark location = Chest(right side)|occupation = Guild Master S-Class Mage|previousoccupation = Dark Mage|team = Burlone Ombra|partner = Melanie Sullivan|base of operations = Ura's Mercenaries Post|status = Kicking Ass|magic = Card Magic Requip Power Magic|counterpart = Non-Existent|weapons = Cards}} Appearance Guy has Black hair with long bangs at side of his face. He has piercing blue eyes that are actually formed like cat eyes. He is usually wearing a white dress shirt with thin black lines, a red tie that is somewhat loose, red fingerless gloves,black dress pants with a black belt and black formal canvas shoes. After facing off against Phoenix Rising and loosing, Ura's Mercenaries departed for the country of Bellum to train at the Warriors Village. Three long arduous years, passed, but Guy was able to achieve his goal and with that he took on a new look as a way to start anew. Now wearing all black. For his lower body he wears Black dress shoes,Black Dress pants, with a black belt that has a silver buckle. For his upper body he wears a long sleeve black stripped polo shirt and a black formal Jacket over that. Though he only likes to wear this when taking on mission, to look more professional. As he is mostly seen with his regular clothing which consists of wearing black trousers with a small leather belt with a silver buckle. A Black short sleeve shirt and a black short sleeve jacket that over his shirt. Personality Guy has always been a person brimming with confidence. He always thought his magic and skills would one day be on par with the best of them. Everyday he would live a carefree lifestyle traveling from town to town, country to country. Usually with a big smile on his face, that is until he met Beezlebub having an altercation with him that lasted in a total of five minutes with Guy coming out as the loser. For the first time he felt, powerless, useless to do anything for his newly acquired friend Nina Stride, who was taken by Beezlebub. For the first time, Guy began to taste the darkness that resided within him. He, until that day had never experienced a loss and even worse he had never lost someone he cared for. He knew all to well he had become complacent with his current power thinking foolishly that no one could stop him. With this loss, Guy's smile faded and he began to take on a more serious demeanor a more monotonous behavior only expressing himself as little as possible. He bottled his rage and other emotions and decided to join the guild of the person that not only taught him defeat, but taught him his place. Though he did respect Beezlebub for how strong he was, he knew he must be stopped, but the only way to do that was to learn from the demon himself. History Insurmountable Magic Power: '''Guy is capable of unleashing devastating spells in a continuous manner making it seem his magic container is never ending. Something he gained after being part of a dark guild and then learning from his comrades in the mercenaries. Even being trained by Warriors Village own Chief, who has been around for ages. Even by S-class standards, his magic power seems to be extraordinary being able to release and aura that could not only be seen visually but could be felt by those around him and those from a distance. His power now being either equal or slightly higher then King. * '''Monster Magical Aura: Guy's magic power is otherworldly. He can exert his magic in such a way that blue aura seeps out from all over his body and in large quantities. Usually used as a scare tactic to paralyze his opponents with fear. It has also been so strong it Affects the very surroundings. The air seems to become thicker and harder to breath. The wind becomes erratic as if a storm is forming and the very ground begins to shake even to the point of creating small craters where he stands. His aura even takes the form of lighting clashing and ripping the surroundings apart. His Magical Aura alone is capable of blocking incoming attacks as if it were a shield. He does have great control over his magic though, so it never goes out of control, though at times it may seem that way. He rarely exerts his magic in this way. Though one sign of his magic constantly seeping out would be his eyes. They seem to always glow, a light blue color as if he is ready to attack at any moment. * Second Origin: With the activation of his second origin, Guy has been able to unlock the full extent of his magic power, which also increased his physical abilities considerably. This being almost unlocked when training to defeat Shattered Dusk, but ultimately being unlocked when he trained with the chief of Warriors Village, shortly after the death of his guild master. Immense Speed: ' '''Immense Strength and Endurance-' 'High Intelligence-' Card Magic Is a type of Holder Magic that uses Magic Cards with varying affects. This type of magic is an all purpose magic that can be used from all ranges and in many different variations. Guy can summon pictures from cards, Capture his target inside them or combine them to create a variety of effects.The cards have many purposes and can even be used as projectiles. * '''Communication Card: Can give a person or group of people a card that allows them to communicate with each other over long distances. * Light Card: Summons a flash of light from the Magic Card. This card can create a blinding flash that will blind his target temporary. allowing him to get away or attack his blinded foe. When combined with another card this card helps to make it invisible allowing for traps, sneak attacks or even have explosive properties. * The Angel: '''This is basically Guy's healing card. This card holds great Healing Magic allowing for a speedy recovery of injuries. Greater damage does take longer to heal and some damage can't be healed completely. * '''Recover: by combining his The Angel card and his Virus card, Guy is able to cast this spell on himself giving him incredible regenerative abilities as he fights. Every cut or bruise and even broken bones are healed at an incredible pace allowing Guy to keep fighting.This also heals any abnormalities entering his body, like poisons or paralysis or any magic that targets his nerve system. This spell only last ten minutes and he can't cast it again for at least 12 hours. * Capture: '''Guy is able to capture his target inside his Magic Card. Although they do remain active within the card. If a person is trapped within the card Guy cannot put it inside his dimensional pocket, but rather is forced to carry it around.The exact reason for this is still unknown. ** '''Absorb: '''Guy is able to absorb any magical attack into his card that he is able to throw back right away or keep until he wishes to use it. Guy is able to store this card in his dimensional pocket and use it whenever he wishes to. * '''Sleep Card: '''by simply flashing this card to his opponents, Guy is able to put them in a deep sleep. ** '''Hypnotic Butterfly: Combines his Sleep and Butterfly Magic Cards to summon multiple butterflies. Each butterfly leaves a trail of Sleep Magic behind them while they fly and anyone who gets caught by it is put to sleep almost instantly. * Fire Card: Summons fire from the Magic Card. When this card is used as a projectile the fire will engulf the card shortly after being thrown burning and cutting anything in its way. ** Explosive Impact: '''Combines his Fire and Light Magic Cards then throws it at his target and creates a small explosion on contact. Guy is also able to choose when he wants his card to explode simply by snapping his fingers. ** '''Fire Fist: '''Combines his Fire and Fist Magic Cards allowing him to summon a giant flaming fist from his cards. This attack is linear, but causes great damage. Guy is also able to combine his Fire,Fist and Light cards to make the combination of cards invisible and set them as mines.When ever a person or object step on it, they are blasted high in the air by a flaming fist. * '''Lightning Card: Summons lightning from the Magic Card. ** Lighting Dragon: '''Combines his lightning and Snake Magic Cards to create massive dragon like creatures made of lighting that attack by crashing into or near their intended target. Once they collide they let out a large shockwave of electricity. The closer you are to the shockwave the stronger the attack is. ** '''Lighting Chains: '''Combines his Lightning and Chain Magic Cards to summon multiple chains from his card that bind his targets and gives a constant shock. If this combo were also combined with his leech card than the Chains would also get the added ability to drain his targets of their energy. ** '''Lightning God-Mode: '''Combines his Lightning,Virus,Light and Communication Magic Cards. This ability is quite different then the rest as it is a combination that Guy casts on himself. With this combination Guy imbues himself in a blue light aura surrounding his body that tends to give of an electrical charge. It also makes his hair spike up like It would with static electricity running through his hair. This ability has a max time of 10 minutes for anything after that would cause irreparable damage to his body. Guy will actually never try this technique unless it's a life or death situation.This ability has two parts. **# Guy is able to create a field capable of transmitting all electrical impulses from his brain in a direct line to any part of the body he wants to move completely bypassing his nervous system.Allowing for lightning fast attacks with no restraints. His attacks are near impossible to see and each blow gives of a strong such a strong shock they are capable of numbing someones limbs in seconds or stopping someones heartbeat. **# Guy has the electrical charges coursing through his body sense any attack or attacks directed at him allowing his body to actually react automatically giving him the upper-hand as he evades attacks flawlessly with speed and timing. * '''Water Pillar Card: '''Summons a water pillar from his Magic Card. The water is actually quite dangerous to touch and will cause severe damage. ** '''Aquarium: '''Combines his Water Pillar,Shield,Lightning and Snake Magic Cards to summon a decent sized water sphere that can fit three people. After combining the cards Guy throws it at his target or targets to trap them. Within the Sphere are electric eels that have quite a strong shock and anything trapped inside is electrocuted until they pass out from the pain. * '''Icicle Card: '''Summons icicles from his Magic Card. A numerous amount is summoned and they are incredibly sharp. ** '''Sharp Rain: '''Combines his Icicle and Rain Magic Cards to summon a hail of tiny icicles. Guy throws this card towards the sky and then summons the attack. While it may look like regular rain the water is actually very sharp tiny ice needles. ** '''Tornado Prison: Combines his Icicle and Whirlwind Magic Cards to summon a tornado. Guy throws this card towards the feet of his foe and traps them inside a moderate sized tornado. Once the target is inside Icicles are shot from the tornado towards his foe pelting them from all sides. * Shield Card: 'Summons a giant shield from his Magic Card to defend from attacks. It is quite durable and can withstand an extensive amount of damage.Guy can combine his Shield Card with any of his elemental cards to give it that attribute.If Guy adds his Absorb Card then any element of the same attribute will get absorbed into the shield, enabling the shield to fire the attack right back. * '''Gambit: '''This ability is combined with his Boost technique. Guy summons a deck of 20 cards from his dimensional pocket. The deck consists of ten fire cards and ten light cards. Guy combines his cards to make ten invisible fire cards. Using his boost, he begins to run around his target or targets creating an afterimage where ever he goes,which makes it look like there is a plethora of Guy all around, while at the same time throwing his invisible flaming cards. It seems as though the target's or target is being cut and burned from every direction. Guy catches every card he throws and sends it back instantly ultimately creating a barrage from every possible direction. The cards are powerful enough to cleanly cut through steel and even shatter the strongest shields. Thanks to the massive fountain of magical power and stamina at Guy's disposal, he is able to use this technique for hours on end. [[Requip|'Requip]] Is a type of Holder Magic that allows Guy to store objects into a dimensional pocket. Although there is a limit on how many things he can store, Guy has decided to use this ability to store his Magic Cards, being able to summon them or make them disappear as he wishes. [[Power Magic|'Power Magic']] Is a type of Caster Magic that allows the increase of Ethernano throughout the whole body increasing Guy's physical abilites drastically. He is able to harden his body to be stronger than steel or increase his speed to the point that he seems to disappear and even increase his Strength to shatter the ground and create quite a large crater. Although Guy could activate them at the same time he chooses not to so his magic isn't drained. He is able to switch between his abilities almost instantly. * Speed Boost:'''Increase his speed drastically that it almost looks like short distance teleportation. ** '''x5: Increases his speed to the point he can dart around the round leaving afterimages everywhere he goes, causing a perfect illusion of multiple clones, that he can use for his attacks. * Defense Boost:'Hardens his muscles to the point that he can withstand almost any physical attack and even to the point where regular weapons would break on contact. * '''Strength Boost:'Increases his strength to the point he could crush rocks with his bare hands and create a rather large crater if he were to hit the ground. * '''Dos: Can increase two of his abilities at once. Although it does take more energy he is able to hold this form for quite a while. he can switch between the two he wants at will and almost instantly. * All In: This increases all of his abilities greatly,but at a great cost. This ability has a max time limit of 10 minutes and after the limit is up Guy suffers excruciating pain.Although he is able to stay conscious he is unable to move which usually lasts for a couple of hours. Synopsis Guy's Resolve- Guy has decided to stop at a mountain during his travels to explore and see all it's wonders. When disaster strikes a village at the foot of the mountain. Although, he tries to help in the end he was able to do nothing. He searches for the Mage responsible for the destruction of the village and joins him vowing to himself he will find a way to stop him. Trivia